Retsuko babysits Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka/Luna Minami gets beaten up by Mufasa
Transcript Warren: I am going to revive ally because she got executed (When warren puts a 1 up mushroom) Ally: Thank you warren for reviving me Warren: you're welcome ally Ally's dad: you revived Ally? what on planet earth Warren, how dare you revive ally, she is the worst FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Bemani lover, go home now! Alan: "Warren, I can't believe you revived Ally! She's the worst FUNimation, Viz Media, Benami and Konami lover in history!" Warren: but she loves FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Bemani Alan: I don't care, you are grounded for megaplex years, and for this i will call the visitors to teach you a lesson (At outside) Alan: warren, you have some visitors who want to see you Daniel tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger, how dare you revive ally Misternintendoking: this is me, Misternintendoking, I cannot believe you revived Ally Vitzie629: it's me, Vitzie629, there is gonna be no reviving people ever again MrLegoFan10: I'm MrLegoFan10, and I will change it from Octonauts on Disney Junior to Pingu on Cbeebies TheSuperBaxter: I am TheSuperBaxter, no more buying Disney VHS tapes TheHeatherFan2002: I'm TheHeatherFan2002, and You are just bad as Jo from Total Drama! Memy9909: I'm Memy9909, reviving is illegal at the graveyard Oishi kawaii: I'm oishi kawaii, you're worse than Oobi g L ryan: I'm l ryan, and you are worse than SallyJones1998 Alex kimble: I'm Alex Kimble, you will get a black card in my next dead meat video, and by the way, I bought the total drama contestants to give you punishments once and for all Inez Thomas: I'm inez Thomas and I agree with Alex Kimble KawaiiSugarBunny: I'm KawaiiSugarBunny, go die in a train wreck Amsalley94: This is AmSalley94, get out of the planet because you are meaner than Walter and his brothers Joseph selaty: I'm Joseph selaty, and I hate you for getting Daniel Tiger arrested by littering food Landon dibbles: I am Landon dibbles, this is what you get for reviving ally (The trollz girls appears) Ruby: sorry we're late, I'm ruby Sapphire: i'm sapphire Topaz: i'm topaz Amethyst: i'm Amethyst Onyx: and I'm Onyx, we cannot believe you revived Ally Calebcomedian: I'm Calebcomedian, and every time when Gravity Falls comes, we will switch it to Super why Kristin konkle: I'm Kristin konkle, I wish you would be a fan of rocket power Otto: I'm Otto Reggie: i'm reggie Sam: i'm sam Twister: and i'm twister, Kristin konkle heard you Super patrick: I'm super Patrick, and I will throw your computer in the garbage HeroesYesVillainsNo: I'm HeroesYesVillainsNo, and you suck and I rule Jack Sullivan: I'm jack Sullivan, and you will never think or dream about Candace ever again, and by the way, no more Tigger's Clues because tigger is a Disney character Jsmyth7: I'm JSmyth7, and I will switch it from Phineas and Ferb on Disney XD to Zack and Quack on Nick Jr RobertCoatesAnimation: I'm RobertCoatesAnimation, and you just lost your trip to the Disney Store Caroline0204: I'm Caroline0204, and we are very angry at you for reviving ally, you know that she is the worst FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Bemani lover in the solar system WeHateWarrenCook: I'm WeHateWarrenCook, I hate all your videos LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95, i'm sick and tired of you for making fake VHS openings Erika: I'm Erika, I'm so one hundred percent mad at you motherf**king mad at you for reviving ally Zara: Zara here, if you keep picking on erika, she will beat you up Mcb1209: I'm Mcb1209, I am getting so much passed for reviving a 18 year old girl named ally, for no reason PickleBoy: I'm PickleBoy, you will not dream about Pinocchio ever again Angry grandpa: I'm angry grandpa, you just f**king pissed me off Phillip Psareas: I'm Phillip Psareas, and if you kill any PBS Kids characters, you will be beaten up by binky Barnes Hirashi: I'm hirashi, you will take a trip to Elwood city every morning, afternoon, evening and night AngryvideoGameNerd: I'm AngryvideoGameNerd, and you will not celebrate your next birthday at IO's Sarah west: sarah west here, we will never stop making videos out of you Yankiedude5000: I'm Yankiedude5000, and I agree with Sarah West Kooky von koopa: I'm Kooky von koopa, when I was at third Street school, you made fun of me having a nightmare, you naughty boy Woodywood pecker: I'm Woodywood pecker, you're worse than Angelica Pickles James wright: I'm James Wright, you will never watch my number one show gravity falls Amber barwick: I'm amber barwick, your worse than Bill cipher Bubbles: I am Bubbles, you will wear clothes Blossom: I am Blossom, you will watch us save the broccoli aliens with the kids Buttercup: and I'm Buttercup, you will watch our show on boomerang Billy: I'm billy, we hate you for reviving a FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Bemani lover Mandy: I'm Mandy and I agree with billy Grim reaper: I'm the grim reaper, and I agree with billy and Mandy Dexter: I'm dexter Dee dee: I'm dee dee, and you have been a very bad boy Lazlo: I'm lazlo, all of the Disney characters told you that they will never see you ever again Patsy: I'm Patsy, and I agree with lazlo Adam lyon: I'm Adam lyon Jake: and I'm jake, you will watch our show Lil'd: I'm lil'd Madison: I'm Madison Phil: I'm Phil Tamika: I'm Tamika Eddie: I'm Eddie Kim: I'm kim chin Kam: I'm Kam chin Crystal: I'm crystal Sunny: and I'm sunny, and we're class of 3000, we all hate you for reviving a girl Flapjack: I'm Flapjack, you're worse than Moe and Joe Captain K'nuckles: I'm captain k'nuckles, and you will watch our show for the rest of your life Igor the mii: I'm Igor the mii, start being a fan of Nintendo Shauna: I'm shauna, igor just told me Samuel: I'm samuel, you are prohibited to think about Disney characters Joey king: I'm joey King, you'll be forced to play just dance games, that does not count on Just Dance Disney Party, JDDP is made by Ubisoft Warren: come on joey, all just dance games are made by Ubisoft Joey King: SILENCE! Samuel, can you give him JD 1, 2, 3, 4, 2014, 2015, 2016 and 2017? (Samuel accepts it) Joey king: and Warren, Prince Ali is a Disney song, and I contacted Ubisoft, and they replaced with the big big bang Alan: that is a big saying, let's move on now, I think you have said enough Wallace: I'm wallace and this is Gromit, and you will watch my films ShimmeringNight: I'm shimmeringnight, you are worse than Darby Queen lanolin: it's me, queen lanolin, you will not think about Disney characters ever again Dipper pines: I'm dipper Mabel pines: and i'm mabel, AKA the pine twins, and your nothing but a Disney lover Grunkle stan: i'm grunkle stan, man, I don't want you in gravity falls forever Ford pines: I'm ford pines, girls can't talk to you, girls can talk to me Soos: I'm Soos, we all hate Disney so much Wendy: I'm Wendy, and you will never watch our show Pacifica northwest: I'm pacifica northwest, I am way better than you Marco: I'm Marco, and you are way worse than emperor awesome, Lord dominator and Lord hater Star butterfly: my name is star butterfly, seriously Warren, you are the worst Disney lover I ever seen, and you are banned from watching me and marco's show, Star vs the forces of evil Wander: I'm wander, me and Sylvia will not tolerate your actions Sirenia: I'm Sirenia, man, I don't want you in luna vista Lloud nebulon: I'm Lloyd Nebulon, you will never watch our show anymore, because our show is made by Disney Brittany: I'm Brittany, and I agree with lloyd Eddie horton: I'm Eddie Horton, your dad will not get you frozen: olaf's quest for the Nintendo DS that you wanted Kurt Blobberts: i'm kurt blobberts, we don't want you in space ever again Douglas mcnoggin: I am douglas mcnoggin, we will not throw you a Disney themed party for your next birthday, and by the way, you are a villain, so I am saying no to you Sophie the otter: I'm sophie the otter, and you will never watch PB&J Otter Sasha: I'm Sasha, we are tired of you making fake VHS openings Pompi kate: I'm pompi Kate, and you will never watch the lion King ever again Natuski: I'm Natuski, we're so angry at ya, toots Shally: i'm shally, you will watch shows we like such as inspector gadget, Beverly hills teens, Kidd Video, Madeline, the real ghostbusters, the adventures of super Mario bros 3, Trollz, Strawberry Shortcake, Sabrina: the animated series, sonic underground and extreme Dinosaurs Aisha: I'm aisha Tecna: I'm tecna Flora: I'm flora Musa: I'm musa Stella: I'm stella Bloom: and I'm bloom, and we're winx mane six, you will watch our show on cw4kids, and I will take away all your Disney posters Kemo: I'm Kemo, did you know I watched the lion King in the age of 17? Aria blaze: I'm aria blaze Adagio dazzle: I'm adagio dazzle Sonata dust: and i'm sonata dust, and we're the dazzlings from rainbow rocks, you will listen to welcome to the show and under our spell Sugarcoat: I'm sugarcoat Sunny flare: I'm sunny flare Lemon zest: I'm lemon zest Sour sweet: I'm sour sweet Indigo zap: and i'm indigo zap, we're the shadowbolts from friendship games, if you keep this up, principal cinch will have detention at your house Upper crust: I'm upper crust, no fun for you Jet set: I'm jet set, and I agree with my girlfriend Neon lights: I'm Neon lights, you're worse than Alice from Pop N Music Fieur de lee: Fieur de lee here, and we team d are going to Disneyland without you Suri polomare: I'm suri polomare, I hate you and I would never marry you Flash sentry: I'm flash sentry, and start liking equestria girls Mrs shaw: I'm Mrs shaw, you have been a very bad bad bad student Mr dike: I'm Mr dike, you'll receive homeworks CaptainSparklez: I'm CaptainSparklez, you have been banned from school Charlie kowalski: I'm Charlie kowalski, I cannot stand your attitude anymore Charlotte: I am charlotte and this is vendetta, and you are just bad as Lauren wragg the mii Vendetta: vendetta here, you are stupid because you revived Ally, UGH! Sparkles Charming: I'm Sparkles Charming, you need to pay attention to sparkles and gloom and not Disney Gloom Charming: I am Gloom Charming, and I agree with sparkles Strawberry shortcake: I'm strawberry shortcake Orange blossom: I'm orange Blossom Angel cake: I'm angel cake Ginger snap: I'm ginger snap Peppermint fizz: I'm Peppermint fizz Huckleberry pie: and I'm Huckleberry pie, we hate you, you will watch our show because it's made by DIC entertainment Crepe Suzette: I'm Crepe Suzette, reviving ally is not cool Tea blossom: I'm tea Blossom, we will call the teachers to ban you from going to school Tangerina Torta: I'm Tangerina Torta, and we will get the Disney Store managers to get fired Frosty Puff: I'm Frosty Puff, we heard you called us Frosty poop, tea balls, crepes suzass and baderina torta Lemon meringue: I'm lemon meringue, how about you stop downloading Disney apps Raspberry torte: Raspberry torte here, and I agree with lemon meringue Blueberry muffin: I'm Blueberry muffin, you're worse than scootatoo Rainbow sherbet: I'm rainbow sherbet, and we heard you reviving Ally Watermelon kiss: I'm Watermelon kiss, there is gonna be no Disney shows and movies Banana Candy: I am banana candy, no Disney video games for you Plum pudding: I'm Plum pudding, your behavior makes me want to cry for reviving ally Apricot: I'm Apricot, we heard you sing Disney songs like you got a friend in me, I just can't wait to be king, be our guest, a whole new world and part of your world WigglesWorld: WigglesWorld here, you need to pay attention to the wiggles and not Disney Ash: I'm ash Misty: I'm Misty Brock: and i'm brock, fake VHS openings need to stop Sonic: I am sonic, I'm faster than you Tails: I'm tails, you better have yourself, but you didn't listen to us! Amy Rose: I am Amy rose, if will smash your toilet Knuckles: I'm knuckles, if you buy more Disney VHS tapes, I will punch you with my fist Shrek: I'm shrek, start being a fan of my movie donkey: I'm donkey, I'm gonna kick you with my hooves Jack reliegh: I'm jack reliegh, and I am so mad at you for what you did Sheldon lee: I'm sheldon lee Tuck carbunkle: Tuck carbunkle Brad carbunkle: brad carbunkle Jenny wakeman: AND JENNY WAKEMAN, HOW DARE YOU KILL MY TEACHERS, MAN, YOU KNOW DOING THAT IS SO STUUUUPID!! YOU NEED PUNISHMENTS! Maggie pesky: I'm Maggie pesky, and aldrin pesky and the team will beat you up Slippy v: I'm slippy v, when you die no one is going to revive you Shawn Brunner: i'm Shawn Brunner, emily Doughty and I will not have fun with you Emily doughty: I'm emily Doughty, HiddenintheBasement will donate your Disney stuff to the hospital Cave Johnson: I'm Cave Johnson, we all hate you Tori: I'm tori Donah: I'm donah Rai: I'm rai Sena: I'm sena Finn: and I'm Finn, making fake VHS openings is against the law Robin: I'm robin Starfire: I'm starfire Cyborg: I'm cyborg Beast boy: I'm beast boy Raven: and I'm Raven, we had enough of you not listening to us Rocko: i'm rocko, and oh, all the Disney music will be selled on eBay Clarence: I'm Clarence you are the worst user in my whole entire life! Jeff: I'm Jeff and your fake VHS openings are terrible! Sumo: I'm Sumo and I'm super mad at you for revived Ally! Courtney: I'm Courtney Izzy: I'm izzy Heather: I'm heather Gwen: I'm gwen Leshawna: i'm leshawna Lightning: I'm lightning Anne maria: I'm Anne maria Ezekiel: I'm Ezekiel Eva: I'm eva Dawn: I'm dawn Cameron: I'm cameron Topher: I'm topher Don: I'm don Tyler: I'm tyler Justin: I'm Justin Beth: I'm Beth Sky: I'm sky Cody: I'm cody Sierra: I'm Sierra Duncan: I'm Duncan Alejandro: I'm Alejandro Bridgette: I'm bridgette Katie: I'm Katie Sadie: I'm Sadie Harold: I'm Harold Mike: I'm mike Zoey: I'm Zoey Ella: I'm ella Noah: I'm Noah Owen: I'm Owen Shaun: I'm Shaun Chris McLean: and I'm Chris mclean, you will be a fan of total drama Skyler hawkins: i'm skyler hawkins, you will be a fan of us Jake: I'm jake and I agree with my girlfriend Munk: I'm munk Mambo: and I am mambo, your worse than Bob the builder Carly shay: I'm Carly shay, and I'm so angry for what you did to reviving ally Gumball: I'm gumball watterson, your will watch our show Darwin: I'm Darwin watterson, and I agree with gumball Angry German Kid: I am Leopold Slikk also known as the Angry German Kid I will beat your ass up with my keyboard! Mr alan: I'm mr Alan, you're a bad student Mrs Stevenson: I'm Mrs Stevenson, you will do math homework Henry: hi, I'm henry June: and I'm June, we're requesting you to start liking us Iris: I'm Iris, we will beat you up Giffany: i'm giffany, you will wear diapers forever, not nappies, but diapers Dark Magician Girl: this is me, dark magician girl, how dare you revive ally Azura: I'm Azura and I agree with everyone Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. This is my brother B.B. Jamimies Noodle: I'm Noodle Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung Foo: Foo's the name Custard: I'm Custard and we're the Save-Ums, you'll be forced to watch our show Alan: me too, now start watching those primetime shows, cartoons and preschool shows not made by Disney, listen to music not made Disney and play video games not made by Disney, or you will be grounded for ultra reality Warren: f**k you all, I wish you were all f**king dead by penises of drew pickles, barney the gay t-rex, Clifford the gay red dog, and Ronald Mcdonald Alan: warren, how dare you tell us to f*ck off and wish we are all dead, that is it! I am calling the cops! Warren: No please, don't call the cops Alan: (On the phone): hello, can you arrest Warren, because he revived Ally and told us to f**k off and wish we are all dead, ok bye (The cops arrives) Police: your under arrested for reviving ally, get in the police car Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series Category:Ally's Grounded Days